<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Good Girl by fanficshiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125139">His Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles'>fanficshiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shot prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cage, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Paddle, Slight Voyeurism, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrator, flogger, hitachi wand, loving dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Hello I would really like a BDSM story from you. Maybe master/slave dynamic. Heavy bondage, spanking with many object not just hand, cuffs, gag, cage. Like anything. Maybe shibari too? Some knife play, edging and orgasm denial and bit of humiliation too? And Lot of dominant behaviour too. More like a sesion and not just sex if It’s possible? It can be Tom or Loki It’s up to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shot prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Kneel.’</p><p>Kaya fell to her knees instantly for her Master. Head down and hands folded in her lap.</p><p>Tom looked her over, pleased that she was naked, as he expected for his return. He reached down and petted her head gently, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.</p><p>‘Such a good girl.’ Tom purred and she revelled in his praise, feeling on top of the world. ‘It’s time for your maintenance spanking. Get into position.’</p><p>Kaya’s stomach lurched in excitement. She was about to get up to her feet, but Tom tutted above her. She remembered the rules and instead crawled over to the bed. She climbed up and lay over it with her bum right at the edge. The bed was high enough that her feet dangled over the side of it.</p><p>Tom walked over to her and gently stroked her bum, humming in approval. Kaya held on tightly to the blanket, knowing she was going to have to keep in place for what was to come. She heard Tom cross the room and pick up some items before returning.</p><p>‘What’s your safe-word, pet?’ He asked, patting her bum.</p><p>‘Marmalade, Sir.’ She said with shaky breath.</p><p>Tom raised his hand up and brought it down hard onto her backside. She gasped and jerked, but didn’t get time to recover as he repeated the action, again and again. She knew he was using his dominant hand, because of how hard the hits were. She bit her lip to try and stop herself from screaming out her safe word, knowing it would be worth it in the end to push through and be strong. To please him.</p><p>But it got worse first.</p><p>Tom picked up a paddle and started spanking her with it. It was worse than his hand, it was hard and stung like hell. She could’ve sworn that her skin was splitting open, that’s what it felt like.</p><p>‘Such a pain slut, aren’t you? Look at you, dripping wet already.’ Tom hissed, dipping his free hand between her thighs and feeling her wetness.</p><p>He grinned when she just whined in response. He continued with the paddle, until she was sobbing into the blanket. He then used the flogger for a while, it was slightly easier than the paddle as it spread out more over a bigger area and wasn’t as harsh and unyielding.</p><p>When he checked her again, he chuckled as she was<em> so</em> wet. He couldn’t resist slipping two fingers into her and fucking her with them. He aimed right for her g spot and roughly thrust into her, the wet and lewd sounds coming from her cunt filled the room, along with her moaning and crying.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare cum, if you do, I will put your chastity belt on for a week.’ Tom snarled in warning, making her sobbing intensify as she knew she wasn’t going to be able to get the release she wanted soon.</p><p>After finger fucking her, he straddled her back and yanked her head right back by her hair. Then shoved his fingers into her mouth. ‘Suck your dirty mess off my fingers. Disgusting little whore.’ He hissed at her.</p><p>She sucked them clean, swirling her tongue around his fingers and trying to tempt him into letting her suck something else. But Tom wasn’t having it. He pulled his fingers out and gave her cheek a firm pat.</p><p>‘That’s a girl. Now, get back on your knees and put your hands behind your back.’ He moved off her and while she got into position on the floor, he fetched the handcuffs.</p><p>Kaya was trembling as she waited to see what he had in store for her next. He put on the cuffs and made sure there was no wiggle room in them. Then he took a fistful of her hair again and had her walk on her knees across the floor towards the cage that was just big enough for her.</p><p>‘Open that filthy mouth of yours.’ He pulled a ball gag out of his pocket and slipped it into her mouth when she opened wide. She knew if she needed to use her safe word, she was to click her fingers. Tom always made sure she could do that, just in-case.</p><p>‘Get into your cage and spread your legs.’ Tom opened the cage door and watched in amusement as she scrambled in, it wasn’t easy without use of her hands.</p><p>When she got in the cage she managed to put her cheek down to the bottom of it, but kept her bum up high. In the correct position.</p><p>Tom shut the door and then grabbed the hitachi wand. ‘You know the rules, push that hungry cunt against the bars. If you dare move forward, you know the consequences.’ He warned.</p><p>As she pushed back against the cold bars, whining through her gag at the feeling of the cold steel against her red ass, she certainly knew what would happen if she disobeyed him. He would tie her to the bed and edge her for hours upon hours, or he would make her ride the Sybian machine until he decided enough was enough, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her. So many that they would become painful.</p><p>Making sure she kept in place, she braced herself when she heard the hitachi being turned on. She managed to stay put as Tom pressed it firmly against her cunt, between the bars. The vibrations were so strong, it covered her clit easily and made her folds flutter in delight.</p><p>Tom turned the setting up high and he kept a close eye on her body language. She was struggling to keep still, her fingers flexing behind her. There was drool spilling from around the gag and onto the bottom of the cage. But he kept going.</p><p>Then there were the signs. She was about to cum.</p><p>Tom turned the wand right down, so it was barely a hum against her. She cried in disappointment, making Tom laugh.</p><p>‘Do you want to cum, pet? All you have to do is ask.’ He teased, grinning.</p><p>She tried begging him, but the gag stopped her from making coherent words. So he tortured her, over and over. When her body started to calm down, he ramped the wand right up again in vibrations. Only to turn it down when she was almost at the point of orgasm.</p><p>‘Such a pretty little mess.’ Tom purred.</p><p>He turned the wand right down once more and set up the stand on the outside to keep it pressed firmly against her, but it wasn’t strong enough to make her cum.</p><p>Her eyes widened in hope when she saw him at the front of the cage. He started unzipping his trousers, but just enough to take his cock out. He was so hard and her mouth drooled even more as she watched him stroke himself.</p><p>‘What a sight you are. In your rightful place beneath me, where you belong. Such a good pet.’ He moaned as he stroked himself faster and faster, his moans turned into grunts as he locked eyes on her and then was quick to finish, cumming all over her face.</p><p>She was so desperate to be able to taste him, but was unable to get her tongue out. She cried in frustration, making Tom laugh. He slid his hand through the bars and stroked her hair.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, pet. You’ll get to taste me soon enough.’ He promised.</p><p>With her body dripping all over, from his cum and also her own mess from behind, he stopped the Hitachi wand and opened the cage. Reaching in, he grabbed her and hauled her out. She was weak as he helped her to stand, he took her over to the window and pressed her face against it.</p><p>‘See all those people down there?’ He asked, his voice like sin in her ear as he leaned in close, holding the back of her head firmly.</p><p>She could indeed see many people down on the streets, passing by. If one looked up, they would certainly get a nice eyeful of her naked body. Covered in his cum and dripping from between her thighs.</p><p>‘Why don’t we give them a show, hmm?’ He grinned and pinched her inner thigh, then he kicked at her ankles and she parted her feet as wide as she could.</p><p>Tom spanked her cunt a few times, making her jump and yelp each time. He laughed wickedly and pinched her clit, really making her yelp. He was already growing hard again, his cock just sticking out from his suit trousers. But he pushed his own needs back for now.</p><p>Though he did want a small <em>taste. </em>He gripped her hips tightly and pressed the tip of his cock against her softness, slowly sliding back and fore, he then pushed just the first inch into her and pulled out again. Then he did it again, slightly in, then out.</p><p>Her knees were shaking as she struggled to stay standing. Feeling him just sliding in was sooo frustrating. Her cunt was clenching, wanting him to thrust into her nice and deep. But Tom wasn’t going to do that just now.</p><p>Chuckling darkly, he brushed her hair out of the way and sucked on her neck. ‘I know you want my cock badly, don’t you?’</p><p>She nodded quickly.</p><p>‘Of course you do. Such a little cock slut. I know if I took you down into the middle of the street right now, as you are, you wouldn’t care providing I sheathed my cock inside you.’ She trembled at that, proving his point.</p><p>‘Thought so.’ He growled and bit her earlobe, tugging on it before stepping back from her. She was slouched against the window, trying her best to stay standing. Tom allowed her to slide down a bit before he helped her up again.</p><p>Reaching up above them, he grabbed the bundles of rope as they cascaded down. She just had to stay there like a doll as he got to work, expertly tying her up in the soft rope, spread across her body in various places. Then he pulled on another rope, suspending her up off the ground. Enough to make her blood pump faster through her body.</p><p>Tom chuckled and took a seat behind her, watching while she just hung there, on display for everyone to see. He stroked himself again, cumming all over himself in record time. He then shrugged off all of his clothes and moved over to his little sex slave.</p><p>When he touched her, she moaned, loving his touch. It was all she ever wanted. He carefully untied her and lowered her back down to the ground. Her skin was marked lovely from the rope. When he gazed down to the street below, he noticed one person standing on the pavement opposite, looking up at them.</p><p>He chuckled, unsure if Kaya had noticed their onlooker or not.</p><p>‘Easy, pet.’ He soothed as she almost collapsed, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.</p><p>When he placed her down, he took off her handcuffs and slipped the gag out of her mouth.</p><p>‘Th… Th… Thank you… Sir.’ She said quietly, breathing hard. He saw the blissed-out expression in her eyes.</p><p>He got onto the bed next to her and pulled her into him, she wrapped her limbs around him as he snuggled into her. His cock was pressing against her cunt and she parted her legs just enough for him to move his hips and slip into her warmth.</p><p>‘There we go.’ Tom purred, stroking her back softly as they lay on their sides. Tom glided his hand down to her lower back and pushed her right against him, his cock settling snugly into her nice and deep. The way she clenched around him, he wasn’t sure if he was going to last long.</p><p>But they were both just happy to <em>finally </em>be connected in that way.</p><p>Kaya knew this was her reward for being good.</p><p>And Tom proceeded to tell her what a good girl she was, while he cuddled and moved slightly within her. Helping her to come back from her subdrop, while giving them both some satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>